Salir del armario
by Veela Black
Summary: Scorpius era totalmente heterosexual, hasta que ocurrió un pequeño incidente. Como siempre, todo era culpa de Potter. Esta historia participa en el reto AntiScorse del foro EEQCR


_**Disclaimer: cualquier nombre reconocible, pertenece a los dueños de los derechos de autor de Harry Potter.**_

_N/A: aun no tengo muy claro de dónde salió esta historia. Pero ya la escribí y si no la publico ahora, probablemente quede enterrada junto a mi cementerio personal de escritos._

_**Esta historia participa en el Reto Off-Scorse de Diciembre, "AntiScorse" del foro El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas.**_

Pareja: James/Scorpius

Advertencias: consumo de alcohol de menores de edad. Slash.

_Disfrútenla._

* * *

_**Salir del armario**_

Estaba confundido.

Hasta hace un par de horas atrás su vida era bastante normal. Amigos, clases, una que otra novia ocasional, su masculinidad intacta. Pero luego, de improviso y sin anuncio alguno, James Potter lo había besado.

Eso no era tan extraño, considerando que el Potter odioso vivía para molestarlo y hacer su vida un poco peor cada día. No, lo anormal y perturbador de todo era que el maldito beso había desatado una serie de sentimientos y sensaciones que ni él sabía que existían. Y eso no le podía pasar a él. Mucho menos por culpa de Potter.

Porque Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy era completamente heterosexual, y a mucha honra, gracias. Aunque era cierto que siempre había cuidado su melena con ahínco y meticulosidad casi obsesiva y que sus pestañas siempre habían sido parte de su orgullo, pues eran largas y naturalmente rizadas. Pero él era un hombre al que le gustaban las mujeres y no tenía ninguna clase de conflicto con eso. Hasta el estúpido beso.

Analizándolo, no era la gran cosa. Solo un sutil roce de labios, completamente accidental y sin ningún significado especial. Traspaso incidental de saliva sin ningún objetivo más que atormentarlo. Sin embargo, ni él se podía negar que había sido mucho más que eso. Merlín sabía qué había sido eso.

Pensar no le estaba resultando una tarea sencilla ni útil, así que decidió solucionar su problema de la forma más rápida y eficiente: alcohol. Estaba seguro que en algún lado podía encontrar un poco del líquido milagroso. Por lo que salió deprisa del aula vacía, con todas las intenciones del mundo de emborracharse hasta que su problema desapareciera y todo volviera a ser malditamente normal.

Incontables copas después, descubrió que nada podía ser tan sencillo.

Cuando llevaba solo dos tragos, una chica de espesas pestañas y ojos castaños le había empezado a coquetear. Con otro par de grados alcohólicos en la sangre, la había besado, con esa furia e intensidad que solo poseen los desesperados.

Nada. No pudo sentir ni un ínfimo cosquilleo en ninguna parte interesante de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera cuando la chica respondía con una pasión desinhibida y arrolladora. Sin embargo, cuando la apartó de sí con un movimiento un poco más brusco de lo que esperaba, se dio cuenta que sus ojos eran perturbadoramente parecidos a los del maldito Gryffindor que se dedica a joderle la vida como pasatiempo.

Entonces, sintió el vómito escalando rápidamente por su garganta.

Y su noche siguió empeorando.

Más copas fueron vaciadas en sus labios, más chicas fueron pasando por su regazo, más decepciones fueron entrando a su mente. Todas las chicas parecían compartir algún rasgo con el peor de sus males. Todos los hombres del bar, a los que intentaba evitar a toda costa, parecían juzgarlo con sus espaldas anchas y sus sonrisas satisfechas, como payasos riéndose de un chiste que él no lograba comprender.

Una, dos, siete botellas más y por fin entendió el chiste. Era él.

Furioso con el mundo, con _él_ y consigo mismo, salió a trompicones del bar al que se había escabullido. Todo le daba vueltas, las luces demasiado brillantes para sus ojos, las líneas muy curvas y traviesas que aparecían y desaparecían de su vista. Los postes y los obstáculos que lo hacían tropezarse sin razón alguna.

Estaba borracho como una cuba.

Milagrosamente, y sin que nadie estuviera muy seguro cómo, llegó a Hogwarts en una pieza y con la mente ligeramente más despejada.

Seguía sin resolver su problema, pero al menos ahora sabía cómo solucionarlo. Era simple, ahora que lo pensaba. Sencillamente, debía ir a la fuente del conflicto.

Por azares de la vida, chocó con su pequeño dilema mientras deambulaba por un corredor desierto sin destino cierto. Creía que estaba cerca de las mazmorras, pero su sentido de ubicación estaba casi tan dañado como su equilibrio y su decencia.

James se sorprendió al verlo. Primero, porque según el mapa, hasta hace unos minutos no había nadie cerca de ahí. Segundo, porque el idiota ahí presente podía castigarlo si descubría la broma que había dejado como regalo para sus adoradas serpientes. Y tercero, porque el siempre correcto e impecable Malfoy estaba hecho un completo desastre.

Ropa desarreglada, cabello extremadamente revuelto, pintalabios en el cuello, pupilas dilatadas y ojeras pronunciadas. Curiosamente, su primer pensamiento fue que hasta así se veía guapo, el muy imbécil.

Malfoy comenzó a hablarle, pero poco se le entendía entre su balbuceo alcohólico, las palabras arrastradas por una lengua muy pesada y su mente que carecía de coherencia alguna. Pero poco importó, porque antes de querer darse cuenta, se encontró encerrado en un armario de escobas (pero qué cliché, no pudo evitar pensar), mientras Malfoy (Scorpius) intentaba devorarle las vísceras mediante un beso. Y qué beso.

Era como estar en medio de una batalla campal, dominada entre la lujuria y el desenfreno, donde cada parte del cuerpo del otro era el enemigo y el mejor aliado. Una dura guerra de intenciones y voluntades, donde el ganador no podía definirse y el perdedor saldría humillado de por vida.

Si Scorpius creía que la simple broma de la tarde había sido intensa, en ese momento podría estar quemándose y congelándose en el infierno. Si hasta creía ver fuegos artificiales, bombas explotando y aplausos ensordecedores. Aunque puede que fuera su propia sangre agolpándose en sus oídos y en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Era casi inconcebible que ninguna chica durante esa noche lo hubiera hecho sentir algo y el estúpido al que estaba besando en ese momento pudiera provocar tantas sensaciones en él.

Inadmisible.

Excitante.

Demasiado pronto sus pulmones reclamaron el exceso de dióxido de carbono y su cerebro, la falta de oxígeno. Sus labios estaban rojos, sus pupilas dilatadas al extremo, tanto que parecían pozos sin fondo, brasas caliente y petróleo pegajoso. Todo al mismo tiempo.

Sus pechos subían y bajaban a un ritmo atronador. Ninguno tenía muy claro qué parte correspondía a quién, así que tampoco intentaron separarse. No emitieron comentario alguno. Sus mentes habían muerto y sus conciencias, erradicadas.

Tras unos cuantos minutos, James empujó a Scorpius con todas sus fuerzas y se marchó corriendo, huyendo de algo que le quedaba demasiado grande.

Y Scorpius se rio de la dulce y cruel ironía del todo. Rio a carcajadas porque, por una vez, la broma la había hecho él y salido victorioso. Su risa reverberó en los pasillos, porque al fin había resuelto su bendito problema. Su garganta ardió y sus abdominales sufrieron porque por fin había salido del armario, metafórica y literalmente.

Dejó de reír de pronto al imaginar el grito que daría su madre al saber que no tendría nietos de sangre. Pero volvió a sonreír al imaginar la cara de su padre al saber que había besado escandalosamente a James Sirius Potter.

Satisfecho, volvió a su dormitorio y se quedó profundamente dormido.

Ya en la mañana sufriría las consecuencias.

Pero, sinceramente, ¿qué importaba ya?

* * *

N/A: siento que quedó muy cliché, pero tenía que intentarlo. Avísenme si ven faltas de ortografía y/o redacción, pues está sin betear. Eso pasa cuando escribes de noche y a último segundo.

Nos vemos, Veela.


End file.
